Peggle 2 Review
This sequel to the critically acclaimed title hits all the right notes (and pegs). Developer(s): PopCap Games Publisher: Electronic Arts PLAYED ON XBOX ONE ALSO AVAILABLE ON PLAYSTATION 4 AND XBOX 360 When you think about it, downloadable titles with a small base price to them have been as successful as full AAA titles. It's no wonder, because talented developers like PopCap Games have a way with their fanbase and being able to constantly fulfil expectations. Peggle 2 is a great example of that. A colourful, inventive look at something a bit different to most other smaller budget/indie titles, full to the brim with exciting levels of peg-pinging fun that are able to drag you in and keep you addicted. You're presented to multiple "Peggle Masters" of whom guide you through their own diverse worlds, knocking down hundreds of pegs as you go, accompanied by their own unique powers gained from shooting green power pegs. For instance, Bjorn the Unicorn has the super guide ability; a rainbow laser sight if you will, that helps you aim at one peg and bounce your ball straight onto the next (great for trickshots). Whereas Gnorman (in essence, a robot gnome) allows you to fire an uber volt ball; a static shot that has a charge which spreads to the two pegs nearest to the one you hit. This lasts until you lose your ball. The objective is simple: hit all of the orange pegs to pass the level, and increase your score on the way with special pegs that grant you bonus points/powers. Its concept is basic at first glance, but you'd only be scratching the surface of this quite astonishing arcade title. You see, hitting pegs in a certain order, as well as getting long orange-to-orange shots and "double power" shots (where you hit both power pegs in one shot) adds a layer of challenge to players who want to beat that all-important ace score target, which requires utter concentration and a bit of skill - maybe even some luck. But however you approach the game, just know that you're in for a pleasant time that's lenient as well as challenging. It takes me back to the days of classic hoop-shooting toys that required you to press a button with enough strength to land a ring on a small post, but not enough so that you end up overshooting. It's a game with a sense of nostalgia to it, no doubt. Hitting a huge shot score out of nowhere can be a priceless moment and gives you a great sense of achievement, as well as the little things like sliding the ball along a smooth slope of rectangular pegs and scoring an extreme slide. Multiplayer is also a fun way of daring other players to go head-on through a series of rounds until all balls are gone, though game mechanics remain the same and utilise the smart match feature (a way of finding players in the background whilst you play). But we aware - the community can be rather relentless at points and really pushes you to your peg-peggling limits. But not that it's a bad thing. Peggle 2 is an extremely fun and addicting game that leaves you wanting more. It's vibrant, colourful and immensely vast. And you have no good reason to pass it up, because it's sub-£10 on the XBOX Games Store. Marvellous. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Positives + It's quite the looker. Smooth gameplay and sharp visuals. Fun multiplayer. Huge for what it is. Negatives -''' Sometimes unbalanced multiplayer matchmaking. '''Graphics: 90% Lifespan: 85% Gameplay: 85% Features: 86% Innovation: 89% Plot: 88% JUDGEMENT: 87% Quite simply a beautiful title that's rich in content and equally fun. Category:Reviews Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS4 Games